Optical fibers are frequently used in communications systems, generally, where light energy is transmitted very long distances with little or no energy losses. Devices coupled to optical fibers and coupling of optical fibers together require cutting and subsequent connecting of the optical fibers. Unacceptable loss of light energy at a coupling is detrimental to most transmissions and is consequently undesirable.
A junction between light fibers has generally a glass-to-glass interface where one fiber precisely abuts another fiber to minimize energy losses and signal distortions introduced at these junctions. Miles of optical fibers are installed in locations of varying conditions that demand tools to cleave optical fiber, which consistently provide acceptable cleaved fiber and ease of operation.
Conventional optical fiber assemblies include an optical fiber covered by a sheath. An end portion of the optical fiber of a first optical fiber assembly is typically joined to an end portion of the optical fiber of a second optical fiber assembly through the use of mating fiber optic connectors. When fiber optic connectors are used, the sheath of the end portion of the optical fiber assembly is removed to expose the optical fiber of the end portion as an unsheathed optical fiber. The unsheathed optical fiber is then inserted into a connector with the unsheathed optical fiber extending through a ferrule thereof. A portion of the sheathed optical fiber of the optical fiber assembly adjacent the unsheathed optical fiber is also inserted into the connector to securely fix the optical fiber assembly to the connector. In other style connectors, the optical fiber assembly may be securely fixed to the connector by being epoxy glued within the connector or by the connector grasping the unsheathed optical fiber.
Conventional fiber cleavers are used to trim to a desired length the unsheathed optical fiber of the optical fiber assembly that extends beyond the ferrule of the connector after the optical fiber assembly has been securely fixed in the connector. Such connectors include ST, SC and FC connectors. The unsheathed optical fiber extending beyond the ferrule of the connector is usually trimmed after the optical fiber assembly is securely fixed in the connector. With other connectors, the unsheathed optical fiber of the optical fiber assembly must be cleaved to the desired length prior to being inserted into the connector which requires another style conventional fiber cleaver be used.
One fiber cleaver illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, which is the subject matter of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,581, filed Oct. 8, 1999, entitled “Optical Fiber Cleaver,” includes a housing assembly having an opening therein for receiving the ferrule of the connector and the unsheathed optical fiber to be trimmed which extends from the ferrule. The fiber cleaver also has components within its housing assemblies configured to bend and cleave the unsheathed optical fiber. Positioning components are disposed in close proximity to the opening of the housing assembly to control positioning of the ferrule and consequential positioning of the unsheathed optical fiber within the housing assembly so as to leave a predetermined, exposed length, of the unsheathed optical fiber extending beyond the ferrule after cleavage of a free end portion of the unsheathed optical fiber.
Due to construction details of conventional fiber cleavers, including use of such positioning components, the conventional fiber cleaver is usually suitable for only one type category of fiber optic connector. Further, if the diameter or length of the connector ferrule used for a particular type connector should not be the proper size, the fiber cleaver may not work satisfactorily, requiring the use of another fiber cleaver with the proper size and located housing opening and positioning component. This may require inventorying and carrying of different fiber cleavers to use for different type connectors and for connectors of the same type but with different size ferrules. It is undesirable to provide several different fiber cleavers for each technician in the field to handle the different type and size fiber optic connectors he may encounter. This would necessitate costly manufacture and purchase of many additional fiber cleavers.
There does exist an adapter to convert the fiber cleaver of FIG. 1 designed to trim the optical fiber of a first category connector so that the same fiber cleaver can be used to trim the optical fiber of a second category connector. The adapter is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,562, filed Jul. 26, 2001, entitled “Adapter for Optical Fiber Cleaver.” Such an adapter, however, is small in size, easy to unintentionally dislodge from the fiber cleaver when using the cleaver, and will cause imprecise cuts if not fully seated to the fiber cleaver.
A single fiber cleaver that can trim the optical fibers for several different type and size connectors would be beneficial. It would also be desirable that the fiber cleaver allow cleaving of optical fibers before and after being inserted into a connector as is required for the style connector being used, and that the fiber cleaver allow cleaving of optical fibers for use in fiber splicing. Changes between modes of operation should be convenient and easily accomplished on the job site without great cost. The fiber cleaver should provide for easy and quick replacement of damaged or worn cleaving blades, and provide other construction and operational advantages over existing fiber cleavers.